gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual
The ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko, a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Gundam Frame MS used by Rosario Leone, it had no armor when he found it.HJ 11/2016 profileHigh Grade Gundam Vual model kit manual The Gundam Vual took on its current form when the Gjallarhorn official, Ville Klaassen, intervened in the current Tanto Tempo affair and provided Rosario with some of Astaroth Origin's armor and equipment to purposely get on Volco's nerves. The high-power backpack and leg boosters not only grant the Gundam Vual great mobility and maneuverability, but also vastly improve its solo flight range. The suit's arms are lightly armored for greater mobility, but is equipped with two types of shield after its first battle to cover the insufficient armor. Initially wielding a Glaive, it later switched to a more destructive Mining Hammer. Armaments ;*Glaive :A naginata type weapon with a blade on each end, it is taller than the Gundam Vual. Continuous attacks using the blades alternately can pressure the enemy, preventing any counterattacks. Main armament during the suit's first battle against the Gundam Astaroth.Gundam Ace 09/2016 profile ;*Mining Hammer :A relatively light but highly devastating weapon. In addition to its destructive power as a pure blunt weapon, it can cause fatal damage to Nanolaminate Armor when the poll rotates. This is an application of a mining technology in a weapon. ;*210mm Anti-Material Rifle :Identical to the one used by the Gundam Astaroth.HJ 09/2016 Mounted on the waist for a stable firing position.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book ;*Round Shield :Also known as the Spartan Shield, it protects the armorless left arm. It is small and round so as not to obstruct the use of the Glaive or the Mining Hammer. Equipped on the Gundam Vual after its first battle against the Astaroth. ;*Spike Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, its spikes and claw-like tips allow it to be used as a close range weapon. Equipped on the Gundam Vual at the same time as the Round Shield. History The Gundam Vual is the 47th of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. Over three hundred years later, it was found by Rosario Leone in the wreckage of a discarded space colony, near a power unit. By then, the Gundam Vual was entirely armorless and Rosario recovered it secretly, becoming its owner. During Tanto Tempo's internal strife, Rosario, with help from Gjallarhorn official, Ville Klaassen, equipped the Gundam Vual with a new set of armor. The Gundam Vual then fought with ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth, but was eventually defeated. Subsequently, it was stripped of its armor to help restore the Gundam Astaroth to its original look. The armorless Gundam Vual was later recovered by Gianmarco Salerno and retrofitted into the ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual Yuhana, piloted by Sampo Hakuri, to assist the ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento. Picture Gallery Vual gyoubu.jpeg SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Vual.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Manga IBO-GK-Chapter-4-Gundam-Vual.jpg|Vual's debut (S1 Ch 04) ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual (S1 Ch 04) 02.jpg|Using 210mm Anti-Material Rifle (S1 Ch 04) ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual (S1 Ch 04) 03.jpg|Hitting with the Glaive (S1 Ch 04) ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual (S1 Ch 04) 05.jpg|With Gundam Astaroth (S1 Ch 04) Gunpla HGIBO-GundamVual.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual (2017): box art HGIBO_Gundam_Vual.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual Notes & Trivia *Vual is the 47th Duke of Hell in the Ars Goetia. He gives the love of women, causes friendship between friends and foes, and tells things past, present and to come. Reference Gallery HJ Unknown Gundam Frame.jpg HJ Gundam Vual.jpg References External Links